Elevator call cancellation performed by conventional elevator control systems are limited to a condition where all waiting passengers leave the elevator area of conventional two input (up or down) call systems. Moreover, conventional elevator systems may include video cameras that monitor presence of passengers in an elevator. These conventional video cameras, however, provide only two-dimensional (2-D) images and fail to adequately determine depth and thus do not adequately determine the volume of a passenger tracking area. For instance, 2-D imaging provided by conventional 2-D video cameras consists of successive captured 2-D images which include reflected color (i.e., a mixture of wavelengths) from the first object in each radial direction. Thus, the 2-D images are essentially a 2-D projection of the 3D world where each pixel is the combined spectrum of the source illumination and the spectral reflectivity of an object in the scene. Moreover, systems based on visible spectrum 2-D cameras have limitations such as poor robustness to illumination change, glare, shadows, and occlusion. Existing 2-D video analytics algorithms are largely inadequate to mitigate these problems. The additional information on range (but not color) makes depth sensing largely insensitive to illumination change and glare, far less sensitive to occlusion, and completely insensitive to (visible spectrum) shadows. Consequently, the use of 2-D video cameras may not properly track one or more passengers entering and/or leaving the elevator car and/or a waiting area located at the elevator hallway or landing.